


Perfect Match

by Brittanica2015



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Surgery, Self-Indulgent, Temporary Amnesia, completely done Yuri, indulgent Phichit, kinda high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittanica2015/pseuds/Brittanica2015
Summary: Yuuri and Victor just got out of surgery and don't remember each other."That's Victor, your husband.”“What! Really?”“Really.” Phichit nodded, capturing everything with his phone.“Are you sure?”“Definitely.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight spin on the temporary amnesia fic that everyone knows and loves. Really just a self-indulgent fic with my two favorite skaters.

“Only these two, I swear.”

“Shhhh! I need a video for snapchat. They’re so cute, I’m going to gain so many followers.”

“Really, Phichit.” Yuri grumbled. “That’s what you’re worried about.”

Yuri and Phichit stared from a corner of the sterile hospital room as the nurses settled Yuuri and Victor into their separate beds. The couple sported blue and pink casts, which greatly contrasted with the stark white of the room. 

The day started off normally: waking up early, practicing at the rink, and choreographing routines, but it took a drastic turn once Victor decided it was time to play on the ice and see just how long he could lift Yuuri. Obviously, the situation ended up with a surprised Yuuri landing on his arm on the ice with one of Victor’s arms stuck underneath him. And that led them to where they are right now, in the hospital with matching broken arms, high of off painkillers.

“They probably don’t remember much right now, but don’t worry. It’s only temporary,” the nurse informed the two coherent skaters in the room.

The shorter nurse standing near Victor added, “They’ll be back to normal in about two hours.”

The nurses finished setting up their patients with a final vitals check, then left to check on more patients.

Yuuri looked around the room blinking slowly with a dazed look in his eyes. When he caught sight of Phichit, the only one he recognized, he beamed and waved him over.

“Who is that? He’s soooo pretty.” Yuuri whispered, or at least tried to whisper; his voice was easily heard by the other two occupants of the room.

“The angry blond one is Yurio, but the one I hope your talking about is Victor, your husband.” 

“What! Really?”

“Really.” Phichit nodded, capturing everything with his phone.

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely.”

“I don’t believe you. How could someone that beautiful want to spend the rest of his life with me? Go ask him if he likes me.” Yuuri begged him with the puppy dog eyes he’d perfected over the years.

Phichit approached Victor and Yuri, who were having a conversation very similar to his own.

“For the love of God, please stop describing the pork cutlet bo-”

“Hey guys, how are you, Victor?”

“I feel great! Everyone’s sooo nice. Yuri told me that that beauty over there is my husband. I’m so lucky!” Victor was slurring his words a little, but he seemed somewhat coherent. The heart-shaped smile hadn’t left his face since he woke up.

“Honey, that sounds wonderful. Why don’t you go over to Yuuri and tell him that?”

Victor got up, only stumbling slightly, and sat down on Yuuri’s bed, almost crushing him. 

“Hi...” Yuuri whispered shyly. Victor echoed him at a louder volume and accompanied his reply with a hug. 

“I heard that we’re married and I’m so happy.” Victor exclaimed after a beat of silence.

For a moment, Yuuri could only blush in return and give a wide eyed stare. “I’m happy, too.”

“You’re cute. I can tell that we belong together. We balance each other. Even our casts match.” Victor gestured at their broken arms.

The couple fell asleep less than a minute later. Yuuri was curled into a ball with his head on Victor’s chest; Victor had his uninjured arm wrapped tightly around his husband and his face was buried in his hair. If you watched closely, you could see the slight, content smiles on their faces.

“They’re such goals.” Phichit sighed.

“Please, they’re sickening!” Yuri’s soft tone betrayed his true feelings. Although he’d never say it aloud, he wouldn’t want the couple to be any other way. He hoped to find a love similar to theirs one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 4/24/17  
> I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to kudos and comment on this story. I really didn't expect this many people to read it or enjoy it <3
> 
> Edit: 12/6/17  
> I just hit 1000 kudos!!!! I just want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story and give me a kudos. You don't know how much it means to me that so many people are enjoying my work. You guys are awesome <3
> 
> If any of you have the time. I was wondering how you found this story. Comment down below if you want


End file.
